mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurtis Stryker (Aboodash56)
Appearance Stryker was introduced in Mortal Kombat 3 as a somewhat stout-looking Caucasian man sporting a very urban design with a white-blue shirt, combat boots, gunbelt, black police pants, and a backwards cap. However, his appearance changed in Armageddon into a more serious-looking and modernized policeman. In Mortal Kombat 9, Stryker had an outfit similar to his Mortal Kombat 3 one, but with a SWAT hat, a badge, pistol hostlers and elbow pads. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Stryker relies mostly on police weaponry such as grenades, tasers, and guns in kombat. This gives him an advantage over other fighters in terms of range, in that he can deal a tremendous amount of damage from a distance. Using his baton, he can propel himself forward with incredible speed towards the opponent and either trip them or fling them far behind him. Additionally, in Mortal Kombat 3, one of his combos can launch the opponent into the air, which he can use as an opportunity for juggling. Signature moves *'Baton Trip:' Stryker uses his baton to trip the opponent. In MK 2011, this move is called Baton Sweep. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Baton Bash. Stryker trips the opponent and then while they're lying on their back, smashes them over the head with his baton. *'Baton Throw:' Stryker jumps forward and uses his baton to fling the opponent behind him. In MK 2011, this is named Roll Toss and Stryker instead rolls towards the opponent, allowing him to duck certain attacks and projectiles. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Roll Out, the range is increased and Stryker tosses the opponent across the screen. *'Grenade:' Stryker throws a concussion grenade at his opponent. Two versions of this move exist, one allowing the projectile to be thrown in a high arc, called High Grenade Toss and another with a low arc, called Low Grenade Toss. It sometimes follows Stryker saying "EAT THIS!" (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Double Grenade:' Stryker throws two grenades at his opponent. There are also high and low versions of this move. In MK 2011, this is the enhanced version of the two Grenade throws. (MKT, MK 2011) *'Stun Gun:' Stryker fires his taser and delivers an electric shock from long range. This move was once his fatality. (MK:A) *'Gun Blast:' Stryker pulls out a pistol (or a machine gun in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and shoots his opponent. In Armageddon, Stryker could also aim his weapon at an upwards angle. In MK 2011, this move is named Gun Shot. (UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Bang Bang and Stryker uses two pistols to fire multiple rounds. *'X-Ray Move - Busted:' Stryker pulls out a flashlight and shines it into the opponent's eyes, blinding them and causing them to kneel down. Stryker then slams his flashlight on top of the opponent's skull, breaking it. He then slams the opponent in the side of the face with a baton that breaks the jaw and skull even more. He finishes the combo by tasing the opponent. (MK 2011) Other moves *'Throw:' Stryker tasers his opponent under the chin, then strikes them with his baton either in the stomach or in the back. (MK 2011) *'Baton Twirl:' Stryker twirls his baton, hitting his opponent in the face. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Taser:' Stryker fires his taser and sends electricity into his opponent until he/she is fried to death. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Explosives:' Stryker attaches an explosive charge to his dazed opponent and detonates it from a distance, causing him/her to explode in a mess of bones and gore. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Have a Blast:' Stryker lodges an unpinned grenade into the opponent's stomach and turns away. The grenade will then explode in their stomach, leaving their fiery lower body on the floor. (MK 2011) *'Time Served:' Stryker tasers his opponent, then he graphically shoots the upper part of their head off with his pistol. (MK 2011) History Pre-Mortal Kombat One of New York City's Finest, Kurtis Stryker was the leader of the NYPD's Special Riot Control division and a one-man SWAT team. Before the Outworld Invasion, he was once decorated for single-handedly thwarting the terrorists in the famous Greenberg Tower Incident, and again for rescuing passengers of a speeding crosstown bus rigged to explode. Original Timeline Mortal Kombat 3 When a portal opened over a large city in North America, panic and chaos rage out of control. He attempted to keep order among the populace in the ensuing chaos, but soon all human souls were taken by Shao Kahn with the exception of those that belonged to the chosen warriors. Stryker did not understand why he had been spared until he received a vision from Raiden, instructing him to head west in order to meet with the other chosen warriors and learn about the importance of his survival. Although he did not wish to be one of the few souls that was spared, he entered the fray with the intention of avenging the lives of the innocent that he had vowed to serve and protect. Along with the other warriors, Stryker assisted in liberating Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's clutches. Between Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Still having no idea how or why he was called to defend his home, Stryker went back to the city he swore to protect. After the Outworld Invasion, he returned as the leader of the NYPD's Special Riot Control division. He did not return as one of Earthrealm's defenders until the Battle of Armageddon. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Stryker was recruited by Johnny Cage and joined the Forces of Light in the Battle of Armageddon. During the final battle, Stryker was one of fighters who reached the Pyramid of Argus, punching Mileena and throwing Kabal off the pyramid, but was killed by Kano, who shot him with his eye beam. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Unwillingly Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Non-Fanon Characters